


Что бывает после драки

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: «Кент читал эти огромные статьи на первых полосах о парне из Бруклина, который стал символом Америки. На символ Кенту было плевать, но вот рядом вечно толокся ”его бессменный сержант Баки Барнс”, и Кент узнал эту суку».





	Что бывает после драки

День у Кента Джексона не задался. Да у него вся жизнь не задалась с тех пор, как он получил повестку и отправился воевать за грёбаную свободу и демократию. Его отряд перебили на Сицилии почти сразу после высадки. Выжили только он и Оливер Лотман. Но Оливер остался без ног, а Кент, по крайней мере, всё ещё мог ходить без посторонней помощи. Вернее, доктор обещал, что сможет, когда поднимется с проклятой койки.

Через неделю, когда Кент уже начал потихоньку ползать, он услышал разговор доктора и медсестры. Кент встал, чтобы отлить, но они, видимо, думали, что он спит, и разговаривали довольно громко в коридоре за углом.

— Ещё дней десять, и будем выписывать Джексона из одиннадцатой. Помочь мы ему больше ничем не сможем. Пусть идёт домой.

— Он не восстановится? — полуутвердительно спросила медсестра.

Доктор пожал плечами.

— Возможно, — неопределённо ответил он. 

Это значило, что ничего хорошего ему не светит, Кент всё понял, не идиот.

Доктор хотел определить ему инвалидность, но Кент его убедил, что не нужно, не настолько уж он плох. Объяснил, что не сможет жить, зная, что официально он теперь двадцатисемилетний инвалид. Немощный. Убогий. И доктор его, похоже, понял.

Вчера его выписали из госпиталя, так что сегодня он приоделся и отправился к Эмми. Она заходила всего пару раз, пока он отлёживался на больничной койке, но время непростое, она наверняка много работает, так что всё это было объяснимо. Всё, кроме жлоба, обнимающего его Эмми прямо посреди двора. Всё, кроме «Кент, прости, мне очень жаль», всё, кроме «надеюсь, у тебя всё будет хорошо». Да уж конечно, чёрт вас всех раздери. Лучше и не придумаешь. Хотелось от души начистить рыло этому самодовольному хаму, обнимающему его Эмми, чтобы он узнал, что в американском десанте слабаков не держат, но было понятно, что толку из этого не выйдет. Кент сплюнул, развернулся и пошёл куда глаза глядят. 

По дороге попался кинотеатр, и Кент зашёл, чтобы отвлечься и отдышаться. После долгой ходьбы правый бок болел как проклятый — врачи говорили, что заживать будет ещё долго. В кино обещали какую-то комедию, и Кент развалился в кресле, рассчитывая на часок забыть обо всем этом дерьме, но нет. Перед началом фильма начали крутить ролики о победах американской армии и союзных войск, о том, что стране, ведущей кровопролитные бои за демократию, нужна поддержка её народа. Всё это стояло у Кента поперёк горла. Эта долбаная война пожевала и выплюнула его, и ему ещё повезло, в отличие от остальных его ребят. Он не сдержался и заорал что-то сердитое, не в силах больше слушать пафосное враньё. С задних рядов откликнулся какой-то тощий заморыш и начал его отчитывать, будто Кенту пять лет. 

Кент не выдержал. Это было просто последней каплей. 

Он вытащил того парня чуть ли не за шиворот в проулок, на задний двор кинотеатра, чтобы объяснить, насколько тот неправ. Он даже драться с ним не собирался, просто рассказать кое-что. Из личного, так сказать, опыта. Но тот ударил первым, и Кент ответил: стукнул один раз, чтобы парень полежал и немного остыл. Тот не успокоился, поднялся снова, как будто собирался защищать ебучую демократию прямо здесь, возле помойки. В этот момент появился его приятель и двинул ему по почкам справа. Бок вспыхнул болью, так что Кент согнулся пополам, а разогнуться уже не смог. Что там говорил этот идиот в новенькой форме, он тоже не слышал, но был уверен, что можно не переживать, ублюдку скоро отомстит война. Кент привалился к стене и сипло дышал сквозь зубы, пока не стало немного полегче. Придурок с нотациями и его приятель к этому времени, разумеется, уже давно ушли.

* * *

Через три месяца Кент сидел в баре и допивал третье пиво за вечер. По радио начали передавать новости об очередном подвиге Капитана Америки.

— Во дают, а! — одобрительно прокомментировал толстяк на соседнем стуле, хлопнув ладонью по стойке. — Писали, что это наши парни — из Нью-Йорка, из Бруклина!

Кент читал эти огромные статьи на первых полосах о парне из Бруклина, который стал символом Америки. На символ Кенту было плевать, но вот рядом вечно толокся «его бессменный сержант Баки Барнс», и Кент узнал эту суку, снова отправившую его на больничную койку. Второй раз его выпустили из больницы совсем недавно, и теперь уже точно с печатью и штампом об инвалидности. Эмми, понятное дело, его больше не навещала. Зато несколько раз прикатывался Оливер в кресле на колесах, жаловался, что снятся ноги и по утрам хоть в петлю лезь. Кенту ничего не снилось, только иногда по ночам приходили его ребята: с лицами, залитыми кровью, с развороченными внутренностями, у Пита вместо глаза была дыра. Они приходили, рассаживались вокруг кровати и начинали шутить, курить и травить байки. В такие дни Кенту хотелось ужраться с самого утра. 

— Во даёт! — снова завёл свою песню толстяк рядом. — Капитан-то, смотри какой заморыш был, а армия из него человека сделала!

Он сунул Кенту под нос газету. На развороте была напечатана новая статья о Символе Победы и фотография носатого хлюпика, с которым Кент выходил поговорить из кинотеатра.

— Газетчики, шельмы, всё разнюхают! — радостно проговорил сосед.

Вот, значит, кто такой Капитан чёртов Америка — придурочный дохляк из подворотни. Теперь понятно, чего вокруг него вьётся его сержант. Героические выблядки. Ну ничего, война всё расставит по своим местам.

Кент сплюнул и заказал еще пива.

* * *

Год прошел в алкогольном угаре. Отец сильно сдал, Кент тоже чувствовал себя хреново, но не обращал на это внимания. Сестра залетела от какого-то урода. Кент даже как-то ходил начистить ему рыло, но по дороге зашёл в бар опохмелиться, да так и застрял там до вечера. Надо было искать работу и начинать жить нормально, но Кент не мог. Он попеременно то жалел себя, то ненавидел Капитана Америку и Баки Барнса, то вспоминал Эмми, своих ребят и просранную жизнь. И планомерно пропивал государственную подачку, которую ему назначили армейские чинуши.

Как-то утром он спустился вниз, рассчитывая найти на кухне пиво. За столом завтракали мать с отцом, отец одной рукой, не глядя, тыкал вилкой в яичницу, а другой держал газету. На первой странице огромными буквами было напечатано: «Капитан Америка погиб, спасая мир от катастрофы». Кент замер на середине кухни. Не веря глазам, он попросил у отца газету и прочитал, как сначала погиб чёртов Баки Барнс, а через неделю и сам Капитан Америка. Оба, разумеется, героически.

Кент, улыбаясь как маньяк-убийца, внимательно дочитал статью до последней точки, вернул отцу страницу и долго смотрел в стену. До тех пор, пока мать не окликнула его и не потрясла за плечо. Тогда Кент очнулся, с той же сумасшедшей улыбкой кивнул сам себе, взял со столешницы бутылку молока, выпил разом половину и пошёл переодеваться. 

— Ты куда собрался с утра пораньше? — с подозрением спросила мать, за последний год привыкшая к его запойному пьянству.

— Пойду к Джеку, он говорил, ему нужна помощь в мастерской. Может, он меня возьмет на работу, — бодро отозвался Кент.

— До первого загула, — буркнула мать. Отец вообще никак не отреагировал.

— Ладно, мать, прости. — Кент подошёл и осторожно обнял её. — Всё, я успокоился, больше не буду, — добавил он как маленький. — Если Джек не возьмёт, ещё в «Коронере» искали помощника. Пойду тряпкой махать.

Он поцеловал её в волосы и ушёл. Мать с отцом молча с сомнением смотрели ему вслед. Но Кент слово сдержал: пьянствовать прекратил, разве что по пятницам пропускал стакан-другой пива. Правый бок перестал его беспокоить через полгода нормальной жизни. 

В 2014 году какая-то научная экспедиция неожиданно нашла вмёрзшего в лёд Капитана Америку. А через несколько дней в Бруклине восьмидесятишестилетний Кент Джексон скончался от инфаркта с газетой в руках.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **Angiras** за вот это вот всё.


End file.
